24fandomcom-20200223-history
Madsen Attacked
Peter Madsen's base is attacked by Sid Wilson's men, who damage a piece of equipment Madsen needs for further attacks. Summary Jack heads inside the safe house and calls Tony. However, Tony says that Chappelle put them under strict orders not to follow Jack's advice. Chappelle overhears the conversation and takes the phone from Tony. Jack asks why he told them to stop tracing the IP address, and Chappelle says that Jack broke every rule CTU stands for, making him "one of them". He orders Jack back to CTU, but Jack refuses and hangs up. Chappelle tells Tony that he want Bauer in immediately. At an abandoned recycling facility in Burbank, a radio transmission informs Peter Madsen that someone is approaching his base. The signal is cut off, and Madsen becomes worried. He sends Chase to the nearby water tower to see who is breaking in and to wipe them out. Chase runs outside and sees two armed squadrons of guards pull up. He cocks his weapon and prepares for battle. He goes to the water tower, climbs the ladder and grabs a sniper rifle. He takes out many of the intruders and forces the attackers to bring on an armored vehicle, signaling it was time for Chase to go inside to defend the main building. He arms up with a M5K Deutsche and takes out the intruding forces keeping Madsen safe. Chase manages to kill all the men, and stops Madsen from being killed. After the fight, Chase asks who the men were. Joseph Sin-Chung says that they work for Sid, a former associate of him and Peter Madsen who Madsen shot back at CTU. This was their attempt at getting back at them. Sin-Chung expresses anger when a small piece of machinery he refers to as the synchroniser is damaged after the gunfight. Madsen says that it can be dealt with, and walks off with Chase, telling Sin-Chung that they will be back in 45 minutes. At CTU, Michelle Dessler picks up the phone and begins to speak to Jack. She tells him that if Chappelle finds out there will be serious consequences, but Jack says that he cannot find Kim without her help. She asks what he needs, and Jack explains that Madsen had a wife named Donna who Jack thinks might be able to lead them to Madsen. Michelle checks up on her and confirms her address as 2317 Avalon Boulevard, Apartment 14 located in Whittier. Jack receives the information and thanks Michelle. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Mission targets * Head Shots: 5 * Enemies Killed: 20 * Accuracy: 80% Background information and notes * This level features an infamous bug in which, if you do not complete the mission on your first try, you (Chase) will get stuck in the portion where you are protecting Madsen; there will be only one enemy in the warehouse, and after you kill him, there is no further progression or way to finish the level. Saved game data also becomes susceptible to corruption/being erased. SOLUTION: 1. Select Menu Restart Mission (Restart current mission from the beginning) 2. Save Game immediately 3. Turn Off and On Playstation 2 4. Load 24: The Game 5. Load Save-Game (Madsen Attacked 04:28:00) 6. Level starting Cutscene (04:22:37) 7. If done correctly You should be able to finish the level Weaponry * Chase's primary weapon in this mission is the Elite Pistol. * When Chase gets to the top of the water tower he obtains a PS-553 Sniper Rifle. * When Chase returns to the main building he obtains a M5K Deutsche to defend it. Category:The Game missions